Drew's Garden
by Libera Vangelis
Summary: May comienza a ver la otra cara de Drew en Jotho y eso ocurre en un hermoso lugar...


**Nota de la autora: **Esta historia la he publicado en otro foro con anterioridad; sin embargo no la he concluído por el hecho de que ahora que me dispuse a continuarlo, le encuentro miles de errores, los cuales no me permitirán continuar la historia de no corregirlos.

Es por ello que he decidido publicarlos aquí para sentirme lo suficientemente tranquila para continuar la historia, espero que la disfruten

**Drew's garden**

El lápiz repasaba suavemente las líneas que conformaban a Munchlax, una joven mano se esforzaba en captar todos los detalles del dormilón pokémon, mientras sus anteojos reflejaban los trazos de grafito en el cuaderno de dibujo.

Fuera de aquél cuadro que se dibujaba en el cuaderno había otros cinco pokémon's que se divertían alrededor del árbol bajo el que Munchlax descansaba, estos eran: eevee, squartle, blaziken, skiry y beautifly.

Dicho panorama resultaría extraño al juzgar por los diversas clases de pokémon's de no ser por la presencia de una joven castaña que les acompañaba en su juego lanzando un disco al aire para ser capturado por cualquiera de ellos.

Que fácil es encontrar la alegría cuando uno desea encontrarla por momentos, sin duda todos aquellos seres que jugaban al pie del árbol se divertían de tan manera que podrían continuar toda la mañana.

Pero si existe algo que pueda llamar la atención de alguien feliz es una persona especial y en este caso fue el hermano menor de la chica quien interrumpió aquel momento justo cuando había logrado tirar el disco más lejos que las otras veces sin ser capturado por el hilo de beautlifly.

- ¡Al fin termine mi dibujo! - dijo el chico y luego levantó su libreta al sol.

Unos guantes blancos la sujetaron al otro extremo, volteando el trabajo a los ojos azules de aquella chica castaña con un pañuelo verde que aplacaba su cabello.

- No lo sé, creo que le falta algo. - el cabello castaño de la chica cayó sobre su rostro oscureciendolo con la sombra; se puso en cuclillas frente al niño, estirando su short de licra negro que resaltaba en conjunto a la blusa anaranjada la bella figura que se esforzaba en mantener, luego añadió - Sombra, creo que es lo que necesita, como los dibujos de Tracey.

Entregó el cuaderno y sus palabras le recordaron el mensaje en la última página de este:

_ "Hola Max:_

_¿Cómo has estado?, ¿recuerdas que le dijiste a Tracey que tratarías de seguir sus pasos?, pues mientras me encontraba en un pueblo de Shinou, Hikari encontró una tienda con el cuaderno y los colores._

_En realidad lo que a ella la intereso fue un pokewacho para coordinadores que se había agotado, vaya que fue una gran aventura todo aquello pero creo que eso será mejor contártelo más tarde en persona._

_Ojalá te sea de ayuda para lograr tus sueños y lo más importante te diviertas mucho con ellos._

_Los extraña,_

_Ash"_

Ni una vez mencionaba su nombre, ¿cómo podía ser? - pensaba ella. Sin embargo esta no era la primera vez que ocurría: el correo de May se llenaba de mensajes a Max - ¿es acaso que su amistad no contaba luego de viajar juntos por tanto tiempo?, ¿solo su hermano ocupaba un lugar en su mente? - dio un suspiro, después prosiguió "es un tonto, no vale la pena torturarse por ello", se puso de pie haciendo impulso con sus tenis negros y calcetas blancas.

- Aun me falta mucho, no es tan sencillo como lo imagine - Max agachó el rostro mostrando su cabello azul un poco largo para pertenecer a un joven. May colocó su mano en la cabeza del pequeño.

- Todo se vuelve sencillo con la práctica, Max - Max levantó la mirada hacia su hermana quien le encuadro con un guiño, únicamente los rostros de ambos chicos se miraban a través de sus dedos - solamente debes definir tu campo y luego observar lo que deseas mostrar, dudo mucho que eso sea tu rostro triste - el comentario causo sorpresa al niño para después hacerle sonreír.

Luego de un alegre silencio entre los dos hermanos, se sintió la aparición de un nuevo personaje que entró con un breve y lento aplauso que les desconcertó. Luego casi sin darse cuenta la joven dejo aquél guiño para colocar un brazo en el suelo y otro sobre sus piernas.

- Al menos puedes aconsejar a alguien, lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo respecto a la coordinación - el joven que recién ingresaba a la escena había lanzado un reto de palabras para la chica. Quien además de hermana mayor, competía como coordinadora pokémon.

El chico hacía rato que había dejado de aplaudir para avanzar con pasos lentos hacia los dos hermanos que se encontraban delante de él.

Por su parte ella se había puesto de pie colocando ambas manos en su cintura mientras contemplaba el nuevo _look_ de Drew que no era muy diferente del anterior: un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino casi negro, tenis rojos, playera negra, la chaqueta anaranjada sin botones y un par de lentes de sol sobre su cabello verde.

- Drew - dijo por fin la coordinadora como si sus cachetes se inflasen de enojo a la vez que sus ojos le señalaban culpándolo de su propia actitud. A lo que el chico respondió con una sonrisa helada.

- Gracias por decir mi nombre. Pero ya lo conozco y no necesito que me lo repitas, May - en realidad él si deseaba que lo repitiera y no únicamente ella, si no que el mundo entero lo reconociera como un gran coordinador, pero eso no era algo que debiera decir en aquél momento y menos a ella.

- ¡Mira que no te estoy aclamando! - se cruzó de brazos, sin dejar de lado aquel gesto que se mantenía desde la aparición de Drew ante ellos.

May se cruzó de brazos, recordando la gran cantidad de admiradoras que tenía, por un instante sintió algo de celos de no poseer la fama suficiente para contar con un club de seguidores; mas este sentimiento no se propio durante mucho tiempo de ello, basto el recuerdo de la promesa de una amiga para sentirse mejor "_prometo seguir todas tus batalla, May_" le había dicho sonriente antes de que comenzará su viaje en Kanto al lado de sus amigos. Luego prosiguió.

- Tal vez eres un poco bueno en los concursos, pero eso no te da derecho a llamarme incapaz de aconsejar algo.

- Pues hasta ahora es la primera vez que te escuchó decir un buen consejo, además no necesitas aclamarme con tu mirada basta para decir lo mucho que me admiras - de pronto el rostro de May había abandonado aquel gesto para azorase levemente aunque logró ocultarlo velozmente con ese mismo pensamiento de Misty.

- En ese caso debes aprender a leerla mejor, por que no dice nada de eso. Lo que si puede decirte, pero voy a confirmarte es que te reto a una batalla, así veremos quien debe admirar a quién.

A penas la coordinadora había anunciado la palabra "batalla" eevee corría graciosamente para colocarse delante de May seguido por los otros pokémon's para defenderla. Drew miró el entusiasmo de los pokémon's y recordó lo mucho que la coordinadora había crecido desde que la conociera.

- Me encanta la idea, pero tendrá que ser en otra ocasión. Ahora tengo algo importante que hacer - luego con una mirada retadora para la chica y una cariñosa para los demás parecía despedirse.

- Pero no hay ningún concurso hasta dentro de una semana, ¿o si los hay? - interrumpió el pequeño revisando la información en su pokenavy.

- No lo hay - paso su mano por su cabello con cuidado de no tirar sus lentes, luego siguió - pero no existen sólo los concursos en la mente de un coordinador pokémon - termino su respuesta con una sonrisa inocente en los labios que raras veces habían tenido oportunidad de ver, en seguida siguió su camino con las manos en el bolsillo.

Aun no avanzaba más de 5 pasos cuando levanto el brazo derecho para despedirse.

- Adiós - era un movimiento delicado y suave que parecía acoplarse con el ritmo del viento y los árboles

- ¡Nuestro duelo queda pendiente!,¡que no se te olvide! - la joven se cruzó de brazos una vez más, luego se volteo de espaldas y se despidió - adiós, Drew - el coordinador sonrió sin que nadie lo viera partiendo su camino.

- May, nosotros también debemos partir a ciudad Ekrotic - el pequeño había recordado a la coordinadora que debía seguir su camino. Y de no ser por Max no se habría dado cuenta del lugar al que Drew se dirigía.

- Max, ¿hacia dónde está Ciudad Ekrotic? - Max revisó su pokenavy y señalo hacía el este de donde se encontraban. La joven sonrió de saber que su rival también se había adelantado para llegar a tiempo al concurso y que si ambos trabajaban duro su batalla se celebraría más pronto de lo que imaginaba.

- ¿ocurre algo, hermana? - cuestiono Max al observar como se quedaba callada e ignorando los pensamientos de su hermana buscaba con esta pregunta poder comprenderla por un instante.

- No es nada… - tomó las pokébolas de sus pokémon's y con una sonrisa llamó a sus pokémon's para continuar un pequeño tramo hasta ciudad Ekrotic

El cenit atravesaba el cielo de ciudad Ekrotic bajo el cual se paseaban los dos hermanos, o mejor dicho Max intentaba hacerlo y May buscaba un restaurante para utilizar sus habilidades gastronómicas.

- ¿No sería mejor ir primero al centro pokémon? - reclamo su hermano luego de algunos minutos de caminata que remarcaban más la diferencia entre los pasos de su hermana y él, así como su falta de entusiasmo por encontrar aquel sitio que tanto interesaba a su hermana.

- Iremos, Max. Pero antes quiero probar esa sopa de flor de calabaza y pastel de limón, sólo de pensarlo se me hace agua la boca - levanto el brazo con la guía hacia el sol, uno de los gestos similares entre estos hermanos, con la diferencia de que ella lo abraza al final.

- Eso suena delicioso, además aun no hemos comido nada - Max sintió como su estómago le reclamaba no haber tomado más que el desayuno, pero sabía que May no se detendría a comer otra cosa cuando se había propuesto ir a algún restaurante a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario.

Luego de una hora de caminata May comenzaba a preocuparse por su hermano que le mostraba cansancio y hambre, claro que ella hubiera soportado más de ir sola, pero no lo estaba, dio la vuelta en un lugar donde debía haber un restaurante que si bien no era tan bueno, si tendría algo bueno para que Max le comiera y quizás ella podría probar un poco de lo que hubiera.

May dejó de observar el mapa de su guía para encontrar una serie de casas lujosas, luego comenzó a buscar en la parte alta de cada una de ellas algún letrero que delatase cualquier negocio de comida sin prestar atención a las fachadas de aquellos hermosos edificios.

Finalmente encontró entre ellas un lugar que se destacaba con un letrero un tanto oculto por las ramas de los dos árboles, pero de las que se distinguían sólo algunas vocales "i" , "a" y "o".

- Parece que es ahí - señalo la chica a su hermano menor con una gran sonrisa.

Enseguida lo dos corrieron hacía la puerta negra de herrería con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y conforme más se aproximaban, May se daba cuenta de que se había equivocado, finalmente pedió toda esperanza al descubrir las palabras escritas en el letrero: "Vivero encanto floral".

Pese a su cansancio el pequeño no podía dejar de admirar las bellas flores que llenaban pequeñas jardineras dentro de macetas y bolsas negras, aquellas plantas que trepaban por una vara, las que colgaban en los muros o simplemente del techo, aquellas escaleras cubiertas por las mismas, la fuente principal en el centro del lugar que también tenía en su gran extensión gran variedad de especies acuáticas.

Al otro lado de la entrada el lugar se ocultaba por macetas de diversos tamaños, materiales y formas, algunas botellas con vitaminas para plantas, insecticidas, bolsas y cubetas de tierra, herramientas de jardín y aun conservaba en este como en la derecha estrechos caminos de piedras.

Al fondo del vivero una pequeña cabaña de madera con tejado azul y donde debía terminar el vivero dos muros de piedras se levantaban con una segunda puerta de herrería en cada uno de ellos.

La puerta negra con herrería en forma de unas delicadas hojas en espiral y barras verticales, estaban abiertas y parecían invitarles a olvidar la razón que los llevaba ahí para detenerse a observar el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía a sus ojos.

Los dos hermanos entraron atraídos por tantas formas, aromas y colores al vivero que cumplía con su encanto prometido en su letrero.

- May y Max - los dos chicos voltearon al escuchar sus nombres, probablemente de no haber sido por encontrarse temporalmente atrapados por el encanto del vivero hubiesen identificado con mayor facilidad aquella voz que casi tira para atrás a Max cuando vio al coordinador en ese lugar - ¿qué hacen aquí?

- Buscábamos un restaurante, pero dimos con este lugar y pensé que tal vez podrían decirnos donde encontrar algún restaurante cercano o una lonchería, cualquiera sería una buena opción.

- Siento darte la noticia, May. Pero lo más cercano que encontrarás está a media cuadra hacía el norte pero abren hasta las cuatro como los demás negocios - el joven coordinador cerro los ojos y levantó los brazos dando entender que no tenía solución más que esperar.

- ¿Y no hay algún centro pokémon cercano? - preguntó Max, pues sabía que estos permanecían abierto en horario corrido hasta las 10 de la noche.

- Pues…

La puerta de herrería izquierda en el muro se abrió luego de que se apareciera un sandlash de debajo de la tierra. Un joven pelirrojo saltó el agujero que recién se había hecho y caminaba esquivando los nuevos que el travieso pokémon ocasionaba a su paso.

Durante esta persecución algunas plantas se cubrían de tierra y los caminos empedrados se destruían a cada nueva zambullida de sandlash en la tierra, finalmente llegaron hasta la entrada.

- ¡Sandlash! - gritaba con intención de detenerlo

- sands, sand, sands… (escarba, muerde escarba) - el pokémon corría escarbando a una velocidad impresionante

La mirada púrpura del joven se concentraba en perseguir a un sandlash, por lo que no había notado la presencia de aquellos jóvenes que conversaban a la entrada del vivero.


End file.
